Charging Into Death Storm
Charging Into Death Storm is the 44th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on August 10, 2002 and the English version on June 12, 2005. Hebi rescues the gang from the odorous stench by the Jiggle Butt Gang. Resuming their route to Symphonia, the group welcomes Ruby aboard agreeing to be their sponsor. Meanwhile, the Empire discuss the after events regarding Demon Card's demise, while a new terror emerges as he follows Haru on the same destination. Summary Hebi narrates his appearance following the previous episode. Sensing something bad has happened, a gas-masked Hebi board the Edel Lake to find the whole casino contaminated with horrendous odor thanks to the Jiggle Butt Gang's Butt Gas Triple Ecstasy. Hebi carries Elie, Haru, Musica, Let, Griff and even Ruby on board per Plue's request. The group recuperates from the fresh air, before paying attention to their extra passenger. Ruby was saddened, angered and disappointed to himself for letting Doryu and his gang take advantage of him for his fortune. Haru comforts him before Musica and Let option to evict the penguin afterwards, saying they cannot afford another member aboard with their current finances. Haru and Elie object, but Ruby shows everyone his purse of jewels and offers to be their sponsor, leaving the others speechless. Musica and Let changed their minds after Ruby adds he also owns the Empire Gate. Everybody leaves the room with joy with their money problems solved, while Ruby stops Let, asking if he's actually human. Let ignores him telling him that it's none of his business. Back on the Edel Lake, Billy, Lilith and Wolf are planning on what to do next. Elsewhere, the generals are having a brief meeting regarding the events after Demon Card's destruction. They discuss the top 3 criminal teams listed: Onigami, the Blue Guardians and the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad. Deep Snow offers that if the demon on the 66th basement level of the prison MegaUnit is set free; he can defeat all the teams. Meanwhile, Sieg Hart arrives at the MegaUnit and questions one of the guards trembling. The guard says is "A demon...He...help me!" alarming Sieg. Back at the conference, Jade does not approve of Deep Snow's idea. The guard tells Sieg Hart that "The Blond Demon" escaped from cell 66. He also informs Sieg that the blond demon, said he was going to Symphonia. Sieg heads down to the cell to investigate. Once there he is surprised to see all the writing on the walls. Back aboard the Silver Knights, Haru learns that Plue's nose is a weather satellite. As the team gets closer to Death Storm, Hebi comes outside to inform Musica and the other that there are two ships behind them. Musica recognizes both the ships. Before they get a chance to attack Haru's group, a flash of black-reddish lightning engulfs their ships making them disappear. Ruby informs them that, the ship that attacked the other two ships is Doryu's team. The storm shakes causing the others to lose their balance. Haru looks ahead and sees the Empire Gate. However, Doryu's tea fires a big attack aiming for the empire gate, achieving to destroy it. Nevertheless, Haru decides that they must continue. After a few little arguments, the others decide to support Haru and head into the ship to get through Death Storm. Haru and Plue decide to stay outside and lead the way into Symphonia. Elie hears a clap of thunder and remembers a voice. The generals are amazed to know that the Blond Demon has already destroyed many towns in only four days. They see a projection, of the place where there is over 100 soldiers. Once they turn on the projector, they see The Blond Demon, and all the soldiers defeated. The generals stare at the projection in awe. Meanwhile, the Silver Rhythm Gang's airship begins to break apart. Let and the others try their best to help Musica navigate the ship. A big wave begins to approach them. Haru, however, uses his Rune Save, enabling them to cut through the storm. In her room, Elie begins to remember herself inside a ship, asking the man next to her if she is going to die. Haru comes to get Elie in her room, notifying her that they made it through the storm. Elsewhere, the Blond Demon asks one of the fallen soldiers how to get to Symphonia before killing him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Rune Save Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Symphonia arc